Rikkaidai Twisted Saga
by Last Rebirth
Summary: This is the tale on how Rikkaidai become such a strong team- back in the past in an alternate RPG-like universe. AU


**Disclaimer: Rikkaidai members do not belong to me.**  
><strong>Claimer: The universe they were in, however, does.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue~<strong>

"Ugh.." A gaunt youth groaned as he was tossed roughly to the floor. The boy's hair was disheveled, with sporadical specks of dried blood binding several strands of hair into thin messy clusters. Every visible skin in him were stained with blue, brown and even green, with some angry welts on top. His bony hands were tied behind his back. He was stripped of every freedom he had: his eyes and mouth were covered,his hands and feet were bound. Perhaps the only untouched part of him was his hearing instrument.

"You may go." An effeminate voice dismissed the other's presence. A sound of huge door being closed could be heard, and it was only the two of them from then on. Sounds of steps echoed inside the cold room, growing louder as each seconds passed. The boy tensed; this new transaction would be no different with his last. He would be given the _greeting _to add to the collection on his skin. His heart raced when he felt hands at the back of his neck. _It will begin... _He braced himself.

He waited in silence for the brutal treatment to come, but it never did. Instead, his mouth was freed from the damp cloth. The action triggered his mind to work faster. What was going to be done to him? Disturbing ideas popped inside his brain, and no matter how much his naivety wanted to trust his new owner, his body would not cooperate. He was panic, and he showed it clearly, much to his dismay. Truth was something he could never hide for all his seven years of subservience.

"You are weird." The same voice rang again. He estimated his owner to be a boy of his age-despite the contradictory voice. Somehow there were no trace of malice in his voice, but whether it was genuine, he didn't want to know.

The voice continued. "I have freed your mouth, yet you remain silent. I guess father had brought me yet another broken slave." A sigh followed the remark. The boy twitched. Broken slave? How on earth was one supposed to stay haughty under such nursery? "Don't...joke with me..." He replied hoarsely, just for the sake of retorting. He threw a coughing fit afterwards. Apparently he had been gagged so long that his throat had gathered so many dust and other unwelcome particles.

He could feel a hand lifting his chin up, turning it gently to one side to another, as if inspecting him. The boy sighed; his owner was playing with him a game that he was never good at. Pride would bring pain, humbleness was no different, only it was often followed with disowning. Every and each of his past owners would play this, and he was tired of trying to figure out the answer. "What do you want from me?" He accidentally murmured. The movement of the hand suddenly halted, fixing his head to his right. _Oh crap!_

His chin was released from the grip, and before it could touch the floor, a blow snapped his head up. The boy choked; he could feel a bone or two broke. A liquid trickled down his mouth. _Blood, _he acknowledged after he gulped. The hand returned to his chin with a vengeance, keeping his body in the air at an awkward angle. "I thought you are different from all those pathetic slaves." His owner moved closer to his ear. "I already have your life right at my palm. One call, and I can make everything over for you. Do you wish that?"

Death. It sounded tempting; the only escape from his pain. He only needed to agree, and he would be released of the pain and humiliation for eternity. With only the word 'yes', only that...

The slave opened his mouth. "Y-es..." He hesitated. He would be free of all suffering then, but why did he felt as if he had just made the worst mistake in his life? Why wasn't he smiling? Why- _Why does it feel the same like when he received the first beating of his life?_

Unexpectedly, a hand rested on the back of his head, and untied the knot to his blindfold. The cloth glided through the air and to the ground. Darkness transformed into- shades of ivory framed with azure. The lightin in the steel room he was in now apparently was not as bright as he expected to be, and thus it only required him several seconds to find himself staring onto two blue orbs. _So this is my eight owner... _He had to admit that he was captivated by the charm in front of him.

"I will leave you here alone." His owner said solemnly. "The door will be left ajar. The time is yours for you to make up that dither mind of yours." With that, the force holding him in the air disappeared, and the boy came to face with the ground. A hoarse groan escaped his mouth.

From the corner of his eye, he saw his owner made his way towards what he presumed as the exit. A blinding light suddenly filled the room and he squinted at the whiteness that overwhelmed his sight.

"My name is Yukimura." A distance voice- his owner's voice echoed in the room. "We will see whether you are destined to be my 'Sanada', my thirteenth slave."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is one hell of a twisted half-fantasy fanfic... This fanfic is intended to be a story on how Rikkai is formed- in the past and an alternative universe. A character will get a chapter or two (or three, depends on the situation). It will be focused on Rikkaidai, and Rikkaidai only. And there are probably lots of grammar mistakes that I am too inexperienced to realize...**

**Now that I have rolled out all the necessary warnings, feel free to review or go out from this page and never return anymore (although the latter is highly not recommended, as opposed to the former :P)**

**I always have this thing for my dear characters to be in pain.. *sigh*, hence the beginning of this twisted saga with Sanada beaten up physically beforehand and mentally afterward. I wonder how many of you have the same trait as me...**

**Now readers, please be kind and feed this story the food every author craves~**


End file.
